


I Declare A War

by Kobo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: In which Jyn has discovered Cassian's ticklish spots and refuses to let him forget it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So [VaultFox](http://vaultfox.tumblr.com/) asked for fluffy RebelCaptain headcanons the other day, and someone sent in something about tickling. Needless to say, I was inspired to write this little thing. 
> 
> (Check out the original post that inspired this [here!](http://vaultfox.tumblr.com/post/158942950661/idk-if-it-helps-but-ticklish-rebelcaptain-strikes))

“Jyn, I’m warning you,” Cassian growls.

“What do you mean?” Jyn asks, widening her eyes into a picture of innocence – internally, Jyn snorts at that thought; when was the last time anyone had described her as _innocent_? – and smiles slightly. “Cassian, I’m not doing anything.”

Strictly speaking, this isn’t true, and Jyn knows that. A few nights ago, Jyn had accidentally discovered that the side of Cassian’s ribs (left side more than the right) was ticklish. And not just slightly ticklish: the kind of ticklish that sent stoic, straight-faced Captain Cassian Andor into fits of laughter he can’t control, desperately thrashing around on the bed to make Jyn stop. Since learning this fabulous weakness of Cassian’s, Jyn had made a sport of turning one of the Rebellion’s best intelligence officers into a someone jumpier than the newest recruits. All Jyn needed to do was flick her fingers in the general direction of Cassian’s side and he would scramble to move away from her.

Like how just reaching for a set of maps now made Cassian protectively jerk his elbow to cover his vulnerable side.

“There is a room full of people right through that wall.” Cassian points in the direction of the door leading to a hallway bustling with the daily activity of the rebel base.

“And you’re afraid of ruining your reputation by letting other people hear you laugh?” Jyn smirks, gleefully leaning her chair closer to Cassian’s. He doesn’t move this time, but watches her warily, eyes flickering to her fingers. “You already ruined that last night, remember?”

The blush creeping up Cassian’s neck suggests he does remember his explosive fits of laughter just outside the mess hall – right before dinner, when the room is bursting with what feels like every rebel in the galaxy – the night before.

“We have work to do,” he reminds her sternly, though Jyn is certain she sees a hint of a smile sneaking through his expression.

“Alright, alright,” Jyn surrenders, throwing up her hands. “I’m sorry.”

After showing her raised hands, Jyn leans in to kiss him. He relaxes into her lips after a moment.

And then Jyn attacks.

She has the high ground, half standing and leaning down over him, and she plans to take full advantage of it. Quick as lightning, Jyn moves her hands from their innocent, raised position above Cassian’s head to the sensitive skin of his ribs. Cassian’s whole body jerks as Jyn’s nails lightly scrape over his shirt. His chest begins shaking with laughter he tries desperately to suppress. As he attempts to stand, Jyn sits on his lap, cutting off all escape routes. Closer now, Jyn has an even better angle to attack his sides. His muscles strain and spasm, until eventually Cassian’s control snaps; a loud laugh followed by a series of smaller chuckles echo throughout the room, which Cassian attempts to conceal by burying his head in Jyn’s shoulder.

“Jyn, Jyn, come _on_ ,” Cassian gasps between frantic gulps of air. “That isn’t fair.”

What really isn’t fair, Jyn thinks, is the way he leans up to bite her neck, or the way his arms negotiate themselves beneath hers and under the hem of her shirt, effectively blocking Jyn’s path to his side and thoroughly distracting her from her original task. The feel of his lips curving into a smirk against her neck refocuses Jyn’s efforts, though.

A battle of wills ensues, both Jyn and Cassian trying to win the upper hand. Cassian isn’t the only one laughing now, though Jyn’s laughter stems more from her reaction to Cassian than being ticklish.

“Captain Andor? Sergeant Erso? Everything alright in here?” A rebel who Jyn doesn’t know, though she doesn’t stop to question why he knows who she is, pokes his head into the room to ask. Jyn hops back into her own seat and smiles, nonchalant, at the man.

“Everything is fine here,” she replies, since Cassian looks like he needs a few moments to regain his ability to breathe. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Er, no.” The man’s face turns distinctly awkward, and his stuttering reminds Jyn of Bodhi for a moment. “I just wanted – I, uh, heard some weird noises and— “

“Like the sergeant said,” Cassian turns to face the man, face wiped clean of any trace of laughter. “Everything’s fine here, corporal. Return to your duties.”

“Yes, sir.” The man salutes and leaves, looking glad at the chance of escape.

Once he’s gone, Cassian turns back to Jyn, finger outstretched in a semi-threatening gesture. (It would likely be more threatening if he wasn’t smiling.) “This is not over.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it,” Jyn smiles back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to come say hi on [Tumblr](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
